Gambling
by Midori Akita
Summary: Seifer and Axel go on a betting spree, and eventually Roxas and Hayner are involved too. Rated M for language. ;D


**Gambling**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary:** Seifer and Axel go on a betting spree, and eventually Roxas and Hayner are involved too.

**Pairing: **AkuRoku/Seiner

**POV:** Roxas

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, every singe one of them would be gay and Larxene would have died at birth. :D

The crowd roared. The team members not in the ring cheered. The coaches yelled instructions. The players fought.

……Typical Struggle match.

Roxas cheered when Axel beat some fruit cup with pink hair on the other team. Axel pumped his fists and raised his arms in the air, eventually stopping to run a victory circle around his defeated opponent.

Roxas' boyfriend could be _so_ arrogant sometimes. Even so, he did deserve his victory boasting. He was the team's best Struggler, after all. He even beat Seifer Almasy, former best Struggler, when they decided to go against each other for practice.

Hayner and Olette were jumping up and down on either side of him, along with the rest of the team. Like Axel, they deserved their victory. Two more pairs to go and they would win the tournament.

Axel, with a giant grin on his face, ran back over to his team. He was greeted by thumps on the back and more cheering that could nearly shatter anybody's eardrums.

Roxas rolled his eyes when Axel wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed Roxas full on the mouth, in front of anyone.

"Did I do good, Roxie?" he asked and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, you did _well_," Roxas corrected him and grinned back.

Axel mussed his hair with the hand that wasn't being constantly high-fived. "If you weren't my sex puppet I would have killed you for correcting my damned grammar all the time."

"I'm not your sex puppet!"

It was Axel's turn to roll his eyes. "Bullshit! You're my sex puppet and you know it!"

Roxas sighed and gave up. There was no winning an argument against Axel when he was already in victory-mode.

The next round was called for, and Kairi left them to go against Larxene.

Axel let his eyes wander both of the girls, trailing up and down a couple times.

"Axel," Roxas said. "Did you just have a straight moment?"

Axel sniggered. "My eyes are only on you, babe. I was sizing them up so I could see who would win." His eyes flashed, as if he just remembered something. He elbowed Seifer in the ribs. Seifer looked over at him, over Hayner's head. (Yeah, that's just _how_ short Hayner was compared to Seifer.)

"What's your bet today, Axel?" Seifer asked and arched one eyebrow.

"You guys shouldn't bet when there's _women_ involved," Hayner said, and let the word 'women' drip off his tongue acidly.

"Hush, chickenwuss. Let Mommy and Daddy handle the business," Seifer replied.

"I bet five bucks Axel is 'Mommy'," Roxas said to Hayner, who nodded in agreement.

Axel clapped his hand over Roxas' mouth. "I bet 10 bucks that Kairi is _barely_ gonna win."

Seifer held back a laugh. "You really think that little whore has a chance against _Larxene?!_ Psh…it's your money!" he exclaimed and shook Axel's hand, closing the deal.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel and Seifer were constantly betting against each other, whether it be who was going to win a Struggle match or what flavour of ice cream Sora was going to order that day after practice. It was annoying, but Roxas learned to live with Axel's gambling problem. If they ever did lose money, Roxas' job at the local restaurant got them back money.

Roxas left the area for his team just as Larxene lunged toward Kairi. He didn't really want to watch, he hated watching women fight, and he was rather hungry. He walked in a giant circle around Twilight Town, eventually buying some sea salt ice cream and sitting up by the old clock tower.

He smiled slightly when he felt the taste of the salty-yet-sweet ice cream on his tongue. He got lost in the memory of all the times he and Axel had sat up here, whether they were alone or if the Struggle team was there with them. Roxas remembered kissing Axel for the first time, sitting on the ledge of the tower while the sun was setting (it's not gay remembering details!). He remembered that up here, so high that you could see the whole town, was an escape when either Axel or Roxas _needed_ to get away from all the hype in town.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him and jumped when a calloused hand skimmed through his hair.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed and looked the redhead in the eyes. "Way to nearly give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Roxie," Axel said and grinned, sitting next to him on the ledge. "But you look so cute when you're deep in thought!"

Roxas blushed a little and hid his face from Axel. He knew that Axel constantly teased him when he blushed, saying how girly and cute he looked when the pink spread across his face.

"C'mon, Roxie, don't hide your pretty face."

Roxas turned back to Axel, ignoring the arrogant grin that plastered Axel's face. "A little thick on the compliments today, are we?"

Axel shrugged. "Is it bad that I like to compliment you every once in a while?"

Roxas huffed and looked down at the town. "It's bearable when you do it _once in a while_, but all you've been doing today is complimenting me whenever you get the chance. For all I know you're softening me up because you did something…"

Axel squirmed in his seat. "Well…"

"What'd you do now?" Roxas asked in a slightly parental tone. Axel ducked his head and shut his mouth, for once. "Axel," Roxas said firmly and gripped Axel's chin, making the redhead face him. "_Tell me_."

"Uhh….I kind of bet on the outcome of the Struggle championship with Seifer…"

"…So? You do that all the time?" Roxas replied.

"Well….this time we sort of…..got you and Hayner involved…"

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. God only knows what Axel put up as the wages.

"Involved me and Hayner…._how _exactly?"

Axel smiled. "It's nothing important; I'll tell you tomorrow when we know who won!"

Roxas sighed. "Fine…"

~~~Time skip bitchez! x3~~~

"You said I'd do _**what?!**_" Roxas yelled the next day. He'd just woken up, and Axel had just told him what the bet wages were.

"W-well Roxie, Seifer wanted to make it interesting, so he said if our team lost, we'd have to get you and Hayner into Gothic Lolita outfits," a scared Axel said as he held a bonnet in his hand.

"Are you kidding?!"

"Don't kill me! I _honestly_ thought that Naminé would win!"

"You put the chance of whether I'd wear _Gothic Lolita_ in _Naminé's _hands?!" Roxas shouted. "She _always_ loses!"

"Well her opponent wasn't that good either," Axel said and ducked when Roxas threw a book at him. "C'mon Roxie, don't be like that! You know I can't back out of the bet now!"

Roxas stormed out of the room and violently opened the fridge, searching for some orange juice. "Tell Seifer I threatened to castrate you if I had to go to school in women's clothes!"

"But you'd look so cute in it! Look Roxie," Axel said and held up a dress. "It's got a cute little bow and everything!"

Roxas angrily drank a glass of orange juice, then rested his head against the counter. "Ughh, fine," he said, and Axel jumped in triumph. "_But!_ If I do, you have to _promise_ to stop gambling, _and_ if I ever make a bet, you have to do it too!"

"Jolly good!" Axel crowed and tugged Roxas to the bathroom.

"Good God you need to de-gay your vocabulary…" Roxas muttered as he was pulled into the bathroom and the door slammed.

And hour later, after lots of hair gel, strap adjusting, and costume tape, Roxas and Axel got a ride to school from a giggling Demyx. Zexion was sitting in the front seat next to Demyx, but remained quiet. Roxas _knew_ he was dying to laugh, just as everyone would when he showed up at school in a dress with frills and bows.

Roxas adjusted the retarded bonnet on his head. Even if today was going to be utter _hell_, he might as well look damn good during it.

"Roxie, quit fidgeting, you're gonna rip a bow or something," Axel cooed and fussed over a pink bow that was positioned on his hip.

"Yeah, _Roxie,_ wouldn't want to rip a ribbon, would we?" Demyx said and snickered.

"Shut it, Bust Boy," Roxas snapped, referring to the job where Demyx had to dress as a female bus boy at a local diner.

Demyx promptly shut his mouth as Zexion raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't need or want to know…" was all he said.

Roxas groaned as they pulled up at school. There was a crowd of people waiting for the doors to open. There was a close packed group near the opposite side of the parking lot, and Axel decided that they _must_ go to see what was going on. He led Roxas by the hand over to the group.

"Make way, dumbasses!" Axel said as the tried to get through the crowd. The people then turned around to see who was yelling insults at them.

"Axel, shut the fuck up, you asshat!" Roxas hissed.

"Hey, look, there're two of them!" someone yelled, and instantly there were cameras flashing his picture.

"Hey, Roxas! A little help?!" he heard Hayner yell from the middle of the group. Roxas sighed and was forced to worm his way through the crowd to get to Hayner. Not taking note (yet) of Hayner's Gothic Lolita outfit, he pulled Hayner back to where Axel stood.

"Take a damn picture, it'll last longer!" Axel yelled and shook his fist as people began snapping more pictures with their phones of Roxas and Hayner.

"Ax, what the fuck do you _think_ they're doing?" Hayner asked curtly. He was wearing a particularly ruffled dress with the top gray and the bottom a light pink colour, with a salmon pink and green corset over it. A choker with a crown charm was on his neck. Pink, ruffled straps went over his shoulders, and there was no change in his hair except for a pink bow near his ear. His hands were covered with striped gloves in varying shades of pink, with a bow across his knuckles. Pink nail polish graced his fingers, and his legs were covered, for the most part, with camouflage colour-striped knee-highs. Black shoes were on his feet, with a white-ish gray heel that brought him up a couple of inches.

It wasn't much better than his own, and by better, Roxas meant less girly. Roxas, sadly, had a pink bonnet in the shape of a heart on his head, with a pink bow around his neck. He wasn't as lucky as Hayner, and didn't have anything to cover his legs. His dress had puffed, red and white checked sleeves, and sort of looked like a red and white checked apron. The skirt of the dress was also checkered with red and white, and ended above his knee with white ruffle. A gray corset was tightened around his waist, with red bows on the thin shoulder straps. His shoes weren't as bad as Hayner's were, but they _were_ red heels, and he wore white socks with pink ruffle on the top to go with them.

"Ok, they've had their laughs, let's get the hell outta here!" Hayner said and pulled both Roxas and Axel swiftly towards the school. They ran into Seifer once they got in front of the school, and Hayner started blushing when Seifer was staring at them.

"Where the hell did you guys get these things anyway?" Roxas asked and scratched his head where the bonnet was rubbing annoyingly.

"Kairi got them from her older sister," Axel answered and shrugged.

"Honestly, these gloves are annoying as hell," Hayner said and fidgeted under Seifer's gaze.

"Chickenwuss, pink is not your colour," Seifer said once he gained control of his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Almasy. It's your fault I'm in this dress anyway."

"No, actually, its Axel's fault," Roxas corrected and grinned as Hayner glared at Axel.

"You god damned, dumbass, pyro-fucking-maniac-"

The bell cut Hayner off from his imminent string of cusses, and they were forced to go inside the building. Axel and Seifer walked ahead of them, leaving them in the middle of students staring at them.

"Roxas! Hayner! You guys look awesome!" Sora yelled from across the hallway, where he was standing with Riku at their lockers.

"Gee, thanks," Roxas muttered.

"I swear to God, I will kill that dumbshit boyfriend of yours," Hayner growled.

"Relax," Roxas said as they walked, (or clacked, their heels were very loud) to their homeroom. "Axel said that if I bet something where he was involved in the wages, he'd do it."

They went to lockers to collect their things for first period, then went to sit in homeroom.

"You serious?" Hayner asked. "Anything?"

Roxas nodded. "Hey, Hayner, I bet that the bell is gonna ring on time today," he said with a sly grin.

Hayner cracked a smile. "Naw, Headmaster Ansem was late today, the bell's gonna be late too."

"Wages?" Roxas asked as they pounded fists.

"If I'm right…Seifer has to go on a date with that creepy senior guy….ah fuck….what's his name?"

"Sephiroth," Roxas answered and chuckled. "And if I'm right…Axel has to go to that strip club down town, y'know, the one that Kadaj runs, and get something from that pink haired whore."

Hayner busted out laughing as they shook hands, closing the deal.

They waited patiently for the bell, and Roxas practically _prayed_ that he would be right, so he could finally teach Axel the bad side of gambling. Their homeroom teacher came in and stared at the boys for a couple of seconds, before muttering some incoherent nonsense before sitting at her desk. They got equal stares from the students in their homeroom and the ones passing by the doorway, which resulted in some nasty collisions involving doorframes, locker doors, and even other people.

Roxas held his breath as the last thirty seconds ticked by. The bell should be ringing at 7:45, Roxas told himself. Come on, bell, don't be a bitch. Just ring, _ring!_ You'll ring on time, dammit!

Five…Roxas could hardly stop his leg from twitching.

Four…next to him, Hayner was rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the outcome.

Three…the final people began coming into homeroom to avoid possibly being late.

Two…Roxas felt sweat near the edge of his bonnet. Come on, _come on!_

One….Hayner clacked his heels against the ground impatiently.

The bell rang right on time, and Roxas let out a loud whoop of joy. Eyes darted to him again, if they weren't already looking, and Roxas immediately felt stupid, but still smiled in victory.

"So once we get out of these get ups, we'll go over and book Axel for an _appointment_?" Hayner asked.

"Deal."

**--END—**

**LMFAO! xD That one was so much fun to write! Actually this has been sitting in my 'Incomplete' folder for a while. I declared tonight as Oneshot Night, where I finished off a couple of my oneshots that I never got to. Sadly, I only finished one, but it was worth it, amiright? :D**

**Also, I don't take credit for Roxas and Hayner's Gothic Loli outfits. I saw them on deviantART and couldn't resist the urge. Gothic Loli outfits belong to DropletOfFire on deviantART, I did **_**not**_** come up with the idea for them, nor do I claim them as my own.**

**Now that disclaimers are out of the way, please review! I'm lonely without knowing what I can fix! D:**


End file.
